Siberia (Lights album)
| Recorded = 2010–2011 Metalworks Studios | Genre = | Length = | Label = | Producer = | Last album = Acoustic (2010) | This album = Siberia (2011) | Next album = Siberia Acoustic (2013) | Misc = }} Siberia is the second studio album by Canadian recording artist Lights. It was released worldwide on October 4, 2011, with the exception of Australia, where it was released on October 28. Production was handled by Tawgs Salter and Canadian electronic band Holy Fuck, while featuring guest vocals from Canadian rapper Shad on two of the album's tracks. Musically, Siberia has been described as being "grittier" and "darker" whilst also incorporating "poppier moments", and while the album still uses prominent elements of synthpop, it also features influences of other genres such as dubstep and hip-hop and bitpop. The album has received generally positive reviews from music critics, with some commending Lights' vocal performance as well as the album's heavier and more mature sound, while others criticized its lack of variety. It debuted at No. 3 on the Canadian Albums Chart, selling more than 10,000 in its first week, while also peaking at No. 47 on the ''Billboard'' 200 in the United States. |title=Music Albums, Top 200 Albums & Music Album Charts |publisher=Billboard.com |date= |accessdate=May 25, 2012}} It received a Juno Award nomination for Pop Album of the Year on February 7, 2012. It was certified gold on April 27, 2012 in Canada, denoting sales in excess of 40,000. The album spawned the singles "Everybody Breaks a Glass", "Toes", and "Where the Fence Is Low". Critical reception | rev1 = AbsolutePunk | rev1Score = | rev2 = Allmusic | rev2Score = [ Lights - Siberia]. Allmusic. Retrieved Oct 3, 2011 | rev3 = Alternative Press | rev3Score = | rev4 = Toronto Star | rev4Score = }} Siberia received generally positive reviews from music critics, with some commending Lights' vocal performance as well as the album's heavier and more mature sound, while others criticized its reliance on formula. Matt Collar from Allmusic gave it a positive review, saying "The album is a blissful, laser-toned experience where Poxleitner's sweet voice is expertly wrapped in stylish, multicolored hues of fluorescent keyboard squelch and bass guitar shimmer." Drew Beringer from AbsolutePunk also gave it a positive review, calling it "one of the better electro-pop albums of 2011, one that will stimulate your senses and rope you in with its instantaneous catchiness." Alternative Press gave the album a mixed review, saying "The bulk of the album's 14 tracks find her playing it safe with a helium-voiced squeak reminiscent of (take your pick) Gwen Stefani, Santigold, Kate Bush or Cyndi Lauper." Track listing | extra1 = | length1 = 4:19 | title2 = Where the Fence is Low | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:24 | title3 = Toes | writer3 = Poxleitner | extra3 = | length3 = 3:19 | title4 = Banner | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 3:37 | title5 = Everybody Breaks a Glass | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 3:55 | note5 = featuring Holy Fuck and Shad | title6 = Heavy Rope | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 3:59 | title7 = Timing Is Everything | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:16 | title8 = Peace Sign | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 3:20 | title9 = Cactus in the Valley | writer9 = Poxleitner | extra9 = | length9 = 3:23 | title10 = Suspension | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 4:04 | title11 = Flux and Flow | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 3:20 | note11 = featuring Shad | title12 = Fourth Dimension | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 3:27 | title13 = ...And Counting | writer13 = | extra13 = | length13 = 4:42 | title14 = Day One | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 8:58 | total_length = 57:01 }} | title15 = Frame and Focus | writer15 = | length15 = 3:53 | title16 = Cactus in the Valley | note16 = Acoustic | writer16 = Poxleitner | length16 = 3:48 | title17 = Toes | note17 = Music video | length17 = 3:31 | title18 = Toes | note18 = Nightbox Remix) (pre-order only | writer18 = | length18 = 5:01 }} | title15 = Frame and Focus | writer15 = | length15 = 3:53 | title16 = Cactus in the Valley | note16 = Acoustic | writer16 = Poxleitner | length16 = 3:48 | title17 = Everybody Breaks a Glass | note17 = Remix | writer17 = | length17 = 4:27 }} | title15 = Frame and Focus | writer15 = | length15 = 3:53 | title16 = Cactus in the Valley | note16 = Acoustic | writer16 = Poxleitner | length16 = 3:48 | title17 = Toes | note17 = Nightbox remix | writer17 = Poxleitner | length17 = 5:01 | title18 = Banner | note18 = SixSickSix remix | writer18 = | extra18 = SixSickSix | length18 = 3:42 }} Personnel Credits for Siberia adapted from AllMusic. *Brian Borcherdt - Composer, Producer *Daenen Bramberger - Engineer *Joän Carvalho - Mastering *Wayne Cochrane - Assistant Engineer *Caitlin Cronenberg - Photography *Lenny DeRose - Engineer *Holy Fuck - Drum Producer, Engineer, Synthesizer *Shad K - Vocals *S. Kabango - Composer *Maurie Kauffman - Drums *Terrance Lam - Assistance Engineer *Lights - Bass, Composer, Creative Director, Guitar, Primary Artist, Producer, Synthesizer, Vocals *Graham Marsh - Composer, Producer *Dave Mohasci - Engineer *Jay "Human Kebab" Parsons - Composer, Drum Programming *Thomas "Tawgs" Salter - Bass, Composer, Engineer, Guitar, Producer, Synthesizer *Dave "Dwave" Thompson - Programming *Dave "Dwave" Thomson - Composer, Producer *Graham Walsh - Producer Release history Chart and certifications Charts Certifications References Category:Lights (musician) albums Category:2011 albums Category:Universal Music Canada albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums